HOTD: Onslaught
by dangstaBOI
Summary: The world was never the same when the fall happened. It struck everywhere at once, they came from nowhere yet everywhere at the same time. Only the strong shall survive. Twenty students of Yamodashi High face their ultimate challenge: Surviving the apocalypse and each other.
1. Characters

**So, this will be my second fanfiction ever made. Truth be told, this is more of the character page, not the first chapter. These will give you the basic information on who's who and their affiliation. If you don't want to read this, you don't have to, but I do recommend it. You'll probably have some questions about the characters and I'll just tell you to read this page. Any characters that have resemblance to people living or dead, real or fictional is completely coincidental.**

 **HOTD Main Characters**

Second year Students

 **Renji Kiba** (pronounced 'Keeba'): Renji is a 5'7" 16 year old male with spiked brown hair. His casual attire consists of a dark blue collared overcoat with a plain white shirt underneath. He is in class 2-4 and is a reasonably well behaved student. His parents are on the brink of a divorce which threatens his stay at Yamodashi High. He participates in the Tennis team and holds the second best spot in Tokyo. He gets well with just about anyone, but holds a hatred for Keigo Abarai.

 **Fumina Yuko** : Fumina is 5'4" and 16 years old with long black hair. She dresses in Yamodashi High's regular female uniform with an addition to her notable glasses. What she lacks in height, she makes up for in her tactical abilities and mindset. She started the chess team and has beaten many of it's members. Her tactical abilities are not held back by chess, however, she can apply a plan to almost anything. This earned her the title of student council president. Her father was a police officer and died on duty while trying protecting a family from an unidentified gunman. She is currently in class 2-4.

 **Tetsuba Toshiro** : Tetsuba is the literal interpretation of a "ladies man". Even though he dresses in the school's standard At 5'11", 17 years old, and blonde hair, nearly every girl in Tokyo is infatuated in him, nearly. He, however, doesn't take advantage of his attractiveness. He was born when his mother needed money and his father was an American man looking for fun. After his birth, his mother gave him to an orphanage. He never knew either one of his parents. He is now being cared for by the government. He is in class 2-4.

 **Keigo Abarai** : Keigo is the son of the richest and most well-known family in Tokyo. He tends to be snooty and narcissistic. He constantly donates money to the school to fund all the clubs and expects respect from his fellow peers. He tried to get into a relationship with Renji's sister but she fled and got hit by a car. She is currently in the hospital and in critical condition, but Keigo was not sued due to his connections. He is in class 2-4, 17 years old and 5'8" with dark red hair. He dresses in a very expensive suit and black tie along with dress shoes. His followers, Tohru Yamado and Mitsuo Oku, are dressed similarly.

 **Misaki Kubo** : Misaki is a musical prodigy. She is 5'3" and 15 years old. Her father and mother got her interested in the violin at a young age but was only raised her for their monetary gain. Although she is naturally drawn to classical music, she is best friends with the co-founder of the rock club, Fujisaki Shiba. Her parents, who hate rock music, plan on making her transferring schools to separate her and Fujisaki. She has an older brother that her parents beat because of his fascination in rock music. She is in class 2-2 and is dressed in a black skirt, white shirt and black overcoat. She keeps hair long black hair straight.

 **Kazushi Amatsu** : Kazushi is a member of the Kendo team. He is 5'6" and 16 years old with medium length jet black hair in a bowl cut. He came from a very poor but caring family. He does his best in his school work as well as his part-time job to keep his parents from worrying about him. This tends to make him late for class or not show up at all. He has a crush on Misaki. He is in class 2-2.

 **Yahiru Toyoba** : Yahiru is a journalist as well as a reporter for the school newspaper. She tends to be very interested in gossip and knows almost all of the secrets of everyone in Yamodashi High. She is also very considerate of others. She tends to struggle with herself with decisions that she can't make, such as finding out someone's crush and wondering if she should put it in the next issue of the newspaper. She is 16 and 5'5" with light blonde and short hair. She is in class 2-2.

 **Fujisaki Shiba** : Fujisaki is 5'5" and 16 years old. She has a punk haircut dyed several colors and is dressed in ripped jeans, a black choker, combat boots, and an army jacket. She is in class 2-2. She was held back a year because of her academic level, but was able to keep good grades thanks to Misaki Kubo. She is the co-founder of the rock club alongside her crush, Shinya Kayaba. She is best friends with Misaki Kubo, a classical music prodigy, but Misaki's parents detest her. She hated her own parents and decided to vent out using music, which surprisingly works.

 **Shinya Kayaba** : Shinya is 5'6" and 15 years old. He is in class 2-2 and is the co-founder of the rock club along with Fujisaki Shiba. He is considered popular to the majority of the school's female population, but is surprisingly oblivious to any act of flirting. He tends to even be very blunt about his feelings. His parents disagree with everything that he wants to do in his life due to how they want him to be an established politician. This drove him to create the rock club.

 **Sosuke Gogeia** : Sosuke is a 5'7" second year in class 2-4. He is 16 years old with slightly blued short hair and long bangs. He is the son of a well known business man. Although he has high grades and has the potential to get into a private school, Keigo's connections stopped him from going. Sosuke still attains high grades, but he has become anti-social and rarely speaks. He never shows emotion, save for Keigo's remarks to him. He dresses in the standard school uniform. He is friends with Renji and Tetsuba, but rarely shows emotion to either of them as well.

Third year Students

 **Jin Otsuji** : Jin is a 5'9" 17 year old student in class 3-2. He is a well respected upperclassman and is the captain of the boxing team. At his last match of the season, he broke his left arm. He was told that he couldn't participate in any sports for as long as he lived. He is, however, not very well respected among his fellow third years, due to his natural dark red hair. Just to fit in, he dresses in the standard school outfit, which consists of black pants, a white collared shirt and black overcoat.

 **Lee Tadashi** : Lee is a transfer student from America. His parents are Japanese, but chose to raise him in the U.S. At 5'9" and 17 years of age, Lee is just your average High school student. He dresses in an opened colored black shirt with a T-shirt beneath it. His hair is dark brown and medium length. His father, being a former marine, taught him how to use guns and how they work. Thanks to his skill, he was able to procure a spot for himself on the archery team for the boys division. He has a twin sister named Karen. He is in class 3-2.

 **Karen Tadashi** : Karen is the twin sister of Lee at 17 years of age and 5'7". Being the younger of the two, by 3 minutes, it is ironic how she is the more mature one. She is considered attractive among her classmates and underclassmen, but she strives to stay single until she finds someone she is intent on staying with. She participates in Judo tournaments and is known to be quite cold. She is known to have a bubbly personality with those that she is familiar with, but still takes everything seriously. She has dyed black short hair and dresses in the male uniform due to it being more comfortable for her. She is in class 3-2.

 **Kenshi Zarabei** : Kenshi is the class representative of the third year classmen, and takes his position very seriously. His figure of 5'10" and age of 17 fit his leader-like personality. He has his fair share of admirers, but he is currently dating his fellow female class representative, Noriko Kazumi. He lives with his mother after the death of his father. His mother's boyfriend, is abusive and tends to get in fights with Kenshi, which usually end with Kenshi leaving the house for the night. He is best friends with Jin, who usually has him at his house when Kenshi is kicked out. He dresses in the standard school uniform with his student representative pin and has short black hair and glasses. He is in class 3-2. (Looks a bit like Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist).

 **Noriko Kazumi** : Noriko is the female class representative of the third year classmen. She is 5'5" and is 16 years old. She skipped her first year of high school but is looked down upon because of her age. Her parents tend to be harsh on her and only see her relationship with Kenshi as a distraction, so they push her to work twice as hard in her studies. Her teachers understand her troubles, so they let her sleep in class from time to time. Her hair is light brown and long. She wears the standard school uniform with her student representative pin. She is in class 3-2.

 **Minato Nuzoku** : Minato is the son of the local drunk. His mother died and his father never is home, so he is taken in as a foster child by the Tadashi family. His last name is his mother's name, due to his hatred of his father. He is 17 years old and 5'8". His hair is completely white, but he isn't albino. He is often ridiculed and shunned as a trouble maker. He does his best and usually attains the top ten list for the tests, but it doesn't help his reputation very much. Seeking to be taken seriously, he joined the Kendo team and gained the respect of his teammates. Lee and Karen accept him as if he were another sibling. He is in class 3-3.

 **Aina Hoshino** : Aina is the top of class 3-3. She tends to be bossy, but cares for everyone like a mother. Being held back a grade in her first year, she is 18 years old, 5'9", and the oldest of all the students in Yamodashi High. After being held back, she began to take her studies seriously for her father. Her mother died in a car accident, leaving her father and her when she was 2 years old. Her father struggles to find jobs to keep both of them alive and can't support her for another year. She made herself promise that if she couldn't graduate and get to college within the next year, she would kill herself to help her father.

 **Yoshi Shinjuko** : Just your average douche bag, nothing else. Yoshi is 5'11", 17 years old and easily procured himself a spot on the basketball team; he even was appointed the captain of the team. He is quite picky on who to put on the team however. Harsh, cruel, and merciless on those who don't meet expectations. He was once accused of breaking a teammate's leg after a loss but there wasn't enough evidence to be piled up to convict him. Kenshi despises him because of all the trouble he gets into and can't be pinned down by the school. Yoshi has no followers, but many just do what he says because of their fear of him. Yoshi dresses in a Yakuza-like attire with his bleach blond hair slicked back for intimidation, although it only tends to work on underclassmen.

 **Yuzu China** : Yuzu is the daughter of a well-known professor. She is 5'8" and 17 years old. Her father is American while her mother is Vietnamese. She takes more after her father with her sandy beige hair. Her mother moved to Japan because of there not being an opportunity to go to America, but now that she married her father, she doesn't feel the need to move. Yuzu is very distant with her father because of her almost never seeing her. Yuzu's mother, however, is very close to her and loves her with all of her being. Many teachers expect her to have top grades because of her father's profession which causes her to have a great deal of stress. Mr. Ishimaru despises her father because he took his opportunity to teach at the University. He always gives her a hard time in class as well as shunning her in front of her classmates.

 **Ryunosuke Kubo** : Ryunosuke, nicknamed "Ryu", is the son of a killed military soldier. He lived on base for many years until he was relocated to Tokyo. He is trained in CQC and has proficient knowledge of firearms. His mother is a police sergeant, so he has access to guns when necessary. She is never home so Ryu tends to take care of himself all the time. On the rare occasion that she is home, he spends as much time with her as he can. Teachers take him seriously because of his parents' backgrounds, but Mr. Ishimaru uses this as an excuse to catch him making mistakes and giving him extra punishments. Ryu is 6' tall and has a crew cut. He dresses, strictly, in the school uniform, although he wears one that is slightly larger than he himself is, so he can wear it more comfortably.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Dangstaboy here! This is the first chapter of the fanfiction, the previous was just for character profiles. For all the people who watch the anime HOTD, I will not be adding any characters from the anime; this will be a completely stand-alone fanfiction. If the characters run into any places that are like the anime, it was just a coincidence; The characters in the anime don't exist in this fanfiction. Please give me lots of support and ideas that you want to see as well as review it. Enough with my rambling, please enjoy Chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 1**

The Fall

POV: Renji Kiba

*slam*

Renji swung his tennis racket down and served a ball which hit the opposing wall. He vented out his frustrations on the tennis ball.

His sister getting hit by a car.

*slam*

His parents planning a divorce.

*slam*

Keigo Abarai.

*slam*

The tennis ball hit the wall so hard that it broke. Renji cursed to himself as he picked up the ball and threw it to the pile of tennis balls that he had broke this afternoon. His coach would most likely chew him out on the amount of tennis balls he had wasted, but Renji didn't care. He only focused on what he was doing: beating tennis balls into the target made with Keigo's picture. Every tennis ball that hit a part of Keigo, Renji would picture him writhing in pain. Of course, he couldn't get away with doing it in real life, but one day he would make Keigo pay.

"That's enough, Kiba-san."

Renji turned his head to his right. His coach was standing there with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. He sighed and stopped his endless rally with the wall. Stepping to face his coach, Renji prepared himself for the lecture that he would receive. His coach looked at the pile of ruined tennis balls, then back to Renji, then he sighed.

"Kiba-san, I know you're frustrated with all of what's been going on," his coach started,"but you can't keep doing this. We all hate someone with all of our heart, but we don't have to act on it. Although Mr. Abarai did cause this, I can tell without a doubt, if you retaliate against him, you might just do more bad than good. For now, just grit your teeth."

Renji looked down at his shoes and nodded. His coach walked off and attended to the remaining members of the tennis team. Renji walked back to his normal station and picked up the ball he had been using. He thought of starting the rally again, but realized how tired he had become. The time was 4:32PM, and practice was just about finished for the day, so he took his bag and headed to the locker rooms.

He stepped in and set his bag down in his locker while he grabbed a towel and a stick of deodorant. He walked to the shower area and turned the knob to let the cold water run. Water splashed on hi face as he stood there, letting it get under his hair. After showering for a few minutes, he turned off the nozel and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to his locker and opened it to get his uniform. Then, he felt in icy cold sensation on the back of his neck.

"AH! Shit! Cut that out, Tetsuba!"

Renji turned around and saw his friend grinning with a piece of ice in his hand. Tetsuba laughed slightly as he threw the piece of ice into the trash.

"Hey, you looked like you needed to cool down." Tetsuba said as Renji put in his shrit.

The two had known each other for sometime due to how they were in the same classes, but their friendship wouldn't last very long because of his parents battling over who would have custody of him. Renji punched Tetsuba in the shoulder after getting his shirt on.

"You asshole, I'll get you for that."

Tetsuba chuckled as he walked out.

"Well, hurry up and get your stuff. Yuko-chan's waiting outside."

Renji nodded as he picked up his school bag. Sports were during the last period of school, so students were usually let out at this time. Renji set his earpieces on his shoulders and walked out. There, he saw Tetsuba and Fumina; both were his friends, although he had known Fumina for a longer time. Tetsuba always waited here for him to finish, it was a good way to avoid the crowds of girls that had always followed him. Fortunately, Fumina was not one of those girls.

"Hey, Renji! You ready to go?" Fumina said.

Renji smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He nodded as he walked alongside them. He was on the left side with Fumina in between the two. The trio walked to the school gates as they waited for it to open, allowing them to go home for the day. The guard stood there, making sure that nobody was climbing the gate. There was a good 10 minutes before the bell would be sounded, so they decided to make some small talk.

"Hey, Fumina-chan," Tetsuba asked,"How's the student council going?"

"It's going quite well. We've been planning on making a fund-raiser agreement with one of the restaurants in town so we can pay for the end-of-the-year field trip."

Renji's ears perked up.

"Oh yeah, where are we going for the trip anyways?"

"I heard we're gonna take a trip to the beach." Tetsuba said.

He sighed as if he were disappointed. Renji took note of this.

"Why're you so upset? The beach is awesome!"

Tetsuba shook his head.

"It's not that I don't like the beach, it's just that I'll have to deal with all those girls, the setting doesn't help."

Renji nodded, understanding the point where his friend was getting at. He wouldn't want a bunch of girls crowding him at the beach; they'd try to make something 'happen'. Fumina sighed as she sat down on the bench.

"Geez, why can't girls be more sophisticated instead of throwing themselves on guys that look attractive?" She asked herself.

Renji smiled. Sure, Fumina was a very respectable person, but she sometimes sounded like an elderly person.

"Are you going to start rambling on about 'when I was your age' stuff?"

Fumina glared at him while Tetsuba smiled. Many students were recently let out of class; most of the female students started to flock and move to Tetsuba, as if they were a pack of lions and he was their prey. Tetsuba, who decided that it was time for them to move to a new spot, gestured for his classmates to get up and walk to a more populated area.

"Please! Help me!"

The students turned around and saw a man in front of the gate. He was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder and his leg appeared to be twisted. He dragged his ankle behind as the guard moved forward.

"Sir, what happened?!"

"Please, help me… I've been shot..."

The guard opened up the gate and brought the man inside the school.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll take you to the nurse's office."

"Thank you… "

The guard walked the injured man to the nearest building while many students looked at him. Immediately, students began to talk amongst each other. Renji, Fumina and Tetsuba exchanged worried looks at each other.

"He said that he was shot, right?" Renji asked the two.

Fumina nodded.

"Yeah, and he couldn't have gotten very far with that ankle of his."

Tetsuba shuddered.

"If he was just shot, shouldn't his assailant be nearby?"

The group stopped for a moment in realization. The loudspeaker sounded and the principal spoke.

"May all students proceed to the nearest classroom please? There has been a notice of suspicious activity nearby and we require every student to stay inside. I repeat, all students report to the nearest classroom."

The announcement ended and all the students near the gate groaned as they shuffled their feet. Renji, Fumina and Tetsuba hurried to the nearest classroom they could find and closed the door behind them. Other students were inside as they were calling their parents to notify them of their situation.

"Yes, they said I can't leave yet."

"But please, sir! I can't go to work now! I'll change shifts with someone else."

"Yeah, I'll have to cancel our date today… sorry… "

The friends leaned on the wall as they waited out there situation. They were slightly worried anout what they would do, but they were reassured. Over the years, Yamodashi High had begun to tighten their security more often, starting with hiring police officers to guard the gates. They also installed camera's to keep watch during the night to make sure nobody vandalized the school. The students suddenly heard guttural male screaming outside the classroom which was accompanied by several gunshots and more screaming.

One student walked to the door. He slightly opened the door and saw many police officers on the ground along with a dead gang member next to them and the body of a student that appeared to be caught in the crossfire. A figure in a police uniform was bent over as he was bleeding at his neck.

"Hey! There's an injured officer over there! Let's help him!"

Several students ran over to the police officer, one of them holding a first aid kit. They slowly helped him up and carried him by his shoulders. Renji opened the door while Tetsuba and Fumina cleared the teacher's desk. The students laid the officer on his back while the student with the first aid kit opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it on a piece of cloth.

"What happened, officer?" Tetsuba asked as the student applied the alcohol soaked cloth to a bleeding mark.

The officer retracted from the pain of the alcohol and slowly spoke.

"That… gunman… he shot at us… killed an officer… " The policeman said as he coughed.

The blood on his neck was flooding out as the Student with the cloth struggled to stop the bleeding.

"I … shot at him… he … went down… " the officer continued before he was once again talking by a fit of coughing.

The student finally found where the officer was bleeding and pressed the cloth at the point, but she was disturbed at what she saw.

"Then… someone came from behind me… They grabbed me..."

The student gasped as she looked at the officer's neck.

"They… they bit me… "

The officer coughed some more and finally succumbed to his wounds. His head laid back and his eye rolled back into his head. His wound started to bleed slower than it did before until it finally stopped. There was no more pulse that they could feel. A student in the back started to silently cry while the student who held the alcohol cloth got down on their knees and pressed their palms together in prayer. Many other students did the same and many moments of silence passed. Until …

Renji looked back at the body of the police officer. He probably had a family back home that would need to be… wait, did his hand just move?

The officer's body shuffled a bit, then his hand twitched again. It was a miracle, the police officer was alive! The student with the cloth got back up and tried to clean out the bite mark, but they were suddenly grabbed at their head.

"Wh-what?"

The student dropped their cloth as they looked into the officer's eyes. They were completely pale and white except for the outer rims which were a disturbing gray. What was most horrifying was the lack of pupils. The student tried to break away from the officer's grip but struggled. His grip on her head was as tight as iron, as if he suffered from rigor mortis during his life. She pulled back but he wouldn't budge, if anything, she was getting closer to his face. She screamed until her arms gave out and her ear landed on his face. A horrible ripping sound was heard as the officer bit her ear and tore it off, the student's scream began to intensify as the other students started to panic. Renji opened his bag for anything he could get. His hand settled on the familiar grip tape of his racket as he pulled it out.

"HRAAAAAAUGH!" Renji cried as he swung the side of his racket at the police officer's face.

The police officer didn't flinch at all and continued to chew on the student's face, his uniform covered with her blood. Fumina grabbed the student by the back along with several other students while Tetsuba searched the teachers desk for scissors. Using the sharp end, he sawed the officers hand off and finally pulled the student off of him. Renji finally saw his chance for a clean shot. He aimed the rim of his racket at the officers face and brought the weapon down.

*crunch*

*squelch*

Renji stepped back, then held himself up using a table.

"What… the fuck did I just do?"

Several students began to run out the classroom while others stayed on the ground crying to themselves. Renji dropped his racket and kept staring at the police officer; Tetsuba and Fumina were trying to tend to the student but it was no use. The bottom half of her face was torn off to show her teeth and jawline. Her eyes and upper half of her face was covered in blood. Fumina was starting to form tears in her eyes while Tetsuba mumbled a quick prayer while closing her eyelids. He set the student on the ground and walked to where Renji was. He placed hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey, it's alright. She would have suffered more if you didn't do that."

Renji finally came back to reality and picked up his racket.

"Alright, let's go to the office and report this."

Renji picked up his bag and headed to the door. Tetsuba rummaged in the teacher's desk to find a roll of duct tape and broke the scissors apart. Fumina took a hint and found a stirdy meter stick and handed it to Tetsuba. Renji looked at them with a confused stare.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tetsuba secured the scissor blade at the end of the meter stick and looked back at Renji.

"Improvising."

While Tetsuba finished with his makeshift spear, Fumina searched the body of the officer until she found a revolver with a few bullets. Satisfied with their arsenal, they headed outside to see a gruesome sight.

"Holy… "

"This can't be happening… "

"They're all… "

They looked out to the courtyard and saw fellow classmates that they couldn't recognize anymore. They all were hunched over and slowly walking; Their skin was paler than usual and their eyes showed no emotion. Many of them were sporting scars and bites that looked fresh while others looked as if they were made of rotting flesh.

"AUUGH!"

The group turned to see a student getting overrun by horde of their classmates. His muffled screams could be heard over the ripping of skin and the crunching of bones. Renji quickly looked away, fearing that he would mentally break down if he continued to see more. Then, he felt an icy cold grip on his arm.

"AH! Shit!"

Renji withdrew his arm from his once dead classmate's grip. She was walking in the doorway and tried to bite his arm before he saved himself. Her jaws clamped shut, just missing him. She quickly recovered by grabbing his shoulders and aiming for his neck.

"Help me!" Renji shouted as he was getting pulled into the classroom.

*SLAM*

Renji felt no resistance as he stood straight up. He still felt his classmate's hands on his shoulder, which he quickly removed from him, and then he turned around. He saw Tetsuba at the door handle with several blood stains on his shirt. The door was shut tight and remains of brain matter and skull pieces were stuck onto the door frame. Fumina gasped behind them as she covered her mouth with her hands. They heard groaning near them and turned around.

"Holy crap, they heard us!"

The hoard was near them as they started to run. They entered the building and ran for the stairs; more familiar faces were passed before they were bashed or stabbed.\

"Renji, Where are we going?"

"To the surveillance room, it's heavily guarded and we can get a better view of the school."

The surveillance room was indeed heavily guarded. It was the only room that had reinforced steel doors as well as barred doors. A student lunged at Renji and grabbed him.

*BANG*

Renji noticed a hole that formed in the student's skull and turned back to see Fumina holding the smoking revolver.

"Surprised?" She said as she opened the cylinder to put in a bullet.

They continued their path to get to the room until they found several more students.

"Get back you son of a bitch!" A male student yelled as he fended off several monsters with a desk leg.

A girl was standing behind him, most likely his girlfriend. She was screaming as more of the students were overcoming her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Seto!" She yelled.

With a moment to spare, she pushed him into the hoard and ran down the stairs as he was being devoured. She later ran into some more monsters and was overcome herself.

Tetsuba cursed and continued to run, not paying attention to the scene. They finally made it to the room and closed the door behind them.

"We're safe." Tetsuba said after he latched the door closed.

Renji sat on the floor as he sighed. Fumina sat in the nearest chair and held her head in her hands. After several minutes, they spoke o each other.

"You guys have any idea what's going on?" Tetsuba asked as he dug into his bag.

Renji shook his head. He couldn't understand anything that was happening; either it was too impossible that he couldn't believe it, or that it was too terrifying and he didn't want to believe it.

"Renji, your racket."

Renji looked up at Fumina and then looked at his racket. Half the frame was broken off from the times that he smashed it over his ex-classmates' heads. It dangled by the strings which was the only thing that kept it there. Renji sighed as he removed the strings and had the remainder of the racket in his hand. It didn't have the same weight to it as it had before, he imagined swinging it and immediately felt the awkwardness of the balance, although he could still use it as a knife if he sharpened it.

"How about we check the recordings? There should be some answers there." Renji suggested.

Fumina nodded and made her way to the nearest computer.

"Looks like I'll need to use my position as the president to open this," Fumina said as she logged in with her privileged account.

Renji chuckled to himself. The perks of being the Student Council President was never ending. She could log in using a private account that was not under surveillance, access the teacher's lounge for her own needs, even having her own key to the school in case she forgot something in class.

"Alright, I'm in."

Fumina scrolled through the recordings until she stopped to the main hall.

"There's that man who was shot. It looks like he made it to the nurse's office."

Halfway through the door, the man collapsed and the guard got on the ground to get him back up. The temperature of the man vanished quickly on the thermal scans which declared him dead. But soon after the man died, he got back up and bit the guard on the arm.

"Holy shit. How is he alive?" Tetsuba said.

The body of the man who got shot showed no readings of any temperature, yet he got back up and bit the guard. Soon after that happened, the guard lost all his body temperature and died as well, only to get back up again and attack some passing students. He didn't show any temperature either.

Fumina ended the recording and scrolled through the other recordings only to find the same thing: Students turning on each other, alive or dead; there was no end to the betrayal and slaughter.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Renji turned around and walked toward it.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Please, help us! None of us are bit, we need to get inside!" A male voice on the outside said.

Renji motioned for Tetsuba to help him and they removed the bars that they had put earlier. Fumina made a quick check on the outside of the room to see who it was.

"Alright, we got the barricade out of the way, come on in." Tetsuba said as he set his hand on the handle.

"Wait! Don't let them in!" Fumina said to Tetsuba, but it was too late.

Two students barged into the room and bent over, panting. Renji and Tetsuba quickly put back the barricade and secured the door.

"Well, I never expected you to be here." An annoyingly familiar voice said.

Renji's eyes went wide open as he heard the voice. It was polite, but not too polite. It was smug and mocking, like a spoiled rich child. There was only one rich student n Yamodashi High that he knew of that fit the voice. He grabbed his racket and pointed the sharp end at the new arrival.

"Such hospitality. You really know how to make your superior feel welcome." Keigo Abarai said.

 **21 Students Remaining**

 **So, how'd you guys like it? I worked on this alongside my Chapter 12 of my Persona fanfic which hasn't come out yet by the time I first release this. I'll make side stories about other people that have nothing to do with the main plot later. Please support this with favorites, follows and reviews if you like this fanfiction, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, for people who know my Persona fanfic, I will be publishing these chapters one at a time. I'll work on my Persona fanfic first, publish it, then get to work on my HOTD fanfic continuously until they're done or I make another fanfic. Speaking of which, I'm planning to do a collab with 4fireking featuring an original story of Danganronpa. Be sure to support and review them. Alright, Chapter 2 is coming your way!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fujisaki Shiba**

Fujisaki ran through the hallways, an act that she always wanted to do to piss off teachers but now was something mandatory for survival. In her hand she held a microphone stand that she found earlier when she was in the band room. It was hefty and kept together very well at the end, which made it a good temporary club until she could find help or a better weapon.

*WHAM*

A former student hit the ground as Fujisaki downed him with a well placed swing. Unfortunately, that student wasn't the only one walking around. The hall in front of her had a large swarm of the monsters that she had once called her classmates. Cursing, she turned and went up the stairs where, thankfully, it was empty.

When she got to the third floor, she found an open classroom door and barricaded herself inside.

"Shit! Oh, it's you Fuji-chan."

Fujisaki turned around and saw one of the people she wanted to see: Shinya Kayaba.

"Shinya-kun! It's great to see you."

Shinya was standing next to a few desks that he was planning on putting up against the door.

"Can you give me a hand? Those things can still break through the doors. I found that out the hard way."

Fujisaki nodded as she picked up some desks and propped them against the door. Pretty soon, the two were finished and sat back to rest. Fijisaki's eye caught something and she turned to the teacher's desk.

"Shinya, what is that?"

Shinya turned to the table and shook his head.

"It's stuff that I found in the wood working area. They have a bunch of stuff so I decided to take some for defense."

On the table were saws, several whittling knives, a wooden oar, and a buzz saw. Fujisaki's eyes went wide.

"Wow, you really are decked out, aren't you?"

Shinya nodded.

"Yeah. Here, take a knife. I've wanted to try something for a little while."

Shinya grabbed the buzz saw, the oar and a roll of duct tape and attached the buzz saw to it.

"It's electronic so it should smoothly on the battery. I've got a couple more batteries with me so I'm good to go."

Fujisaki stepped back in amazement. The weapon Shinya crafted looked efficient and useful for mowing down the monsters.

"Alright then. We should go check to see if anybody's alive. The window opens to the catwalks so we should have an easier time and some breathing space."

Fujisaki nodded as she sheathed the knife. They opened a window and took a look around to find the catwalk empty.

"It's clear, let's get going."

Fujisaki jumped out the window and landed on the catwalk with her microphone stand. Shinya was right behind her with his makeshift weapon. They walked until they found a barricaded classroom just like the one they were in before and knocked on the door.

"Hey, this is Shinya Kayaba. I'm here with Fujisaki 're both armed and have more weapons. Open the door and we can help you get out of the school safely."

There was no reply from inside the classroom.

"Strange, there should be someone in there if it's blocked off. Help me get this door open."

Together, the two were able to slide the door open to find a large stack of chairs and desks.

"Whoever did this didn't do a very good job" Fujisaki said as she took out a few chairs.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the pile and grabbed both of her wrists. The rotting corpse of an old classmate was making it's way to her.

"Shit! Get off me!"

Fujisaki tried to pull back but only succeeded in pulling the student out of the pile and closer to herself.

"Stand back!"

Fujisaki heard this and pulled her head back as far away as she could and closed her eyes. The revving of the buzz saw could be heard which was followed by a wet cutting sound. When everything stopped, Fujisaki opened her eyes and saw the monster that was clinging onto her had half of it's head sawed off revealing the brain matter inside which was turned into a substance equivalent to the texture of pudding. The idea was enough to make her almost puke.

"Yeah, it's disgusting, I know."

Shinya wiped off the blood from the buzz saw and held Fujisaki's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

Shinya kicked the body aside while escorting her into the classroom. Once they saw the scene inside, they wished they had remained in the hall.

"Holy shit…"

Inside the classroom, there was an entire classroom of students either sprawling over the desks or on the floor with their skulls pounded out. None of them looked like they were getting back up, even by undead standards. He set helped her to a chair.

"I think we can rest here for a little bit."

Shinya sat back down as he pulled a water bottle from his pack. The whole day had been tiring for them. They came to school thinking that they would just have another day of boring lectures and classes. They never knew that all hell would break loose on them and they would be forced to survive on their own.

"Excuse me? …Can you let me out?"

Fujisaki quickly turned around with her stand in her hand to see nobody behind her.

"Did you hear something, Shinya-kun?"

Shinya nodded and he got up to his feet.

"Who's there? Where are you?"

"I'm … I'm in here. The locker…" a weak voice called out.

Shinya looked around until he found a locker that was closed with a key lock.

"You in here?" Shinya asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sosuke Gogeia… Keigo locked me here to attract the attention of those monsters."

Shinya looked at Fujisaki who scowled. Keigo really was horrible scum; not only was he traitorous, but he was also a coward. He just couldn't accept it if anybody was better than him. Shinya used his buzz saw to cut open the lock and let Sosuke out.

"Ah… thanks Shinya-kun. I owe you one."

Shinya shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. Can you fight?"

Sosuke nodded.

"Yeah, I can… Why do you ask?"

Shinya tossed Sosuke the last of the whittling knives as he readied his buzz saw. Fujisaki followed him with her stand with Sosuke holding his knife underhanded. They exited the classroom and found themselves surrounded.

"Shit! To the window!" Shinya said as he ran back inside.

Sosuke closed the door and locked it while Fujisaki opened the window.

"Crap! There's nowhere to go from here!"

The only the window led to was the ground floor while all three of them were on the third floor. There was no safe way that they could get down; if they were lucky, they could jump down and suffer a sprained ankle, but luck apparently wasn't on their side.

"They're getting in!" Sosuke yelled as he tried to hold the door closed.

The glass broke and one of the monsters grabbed Sosuke's arm.

"Shit!"

Sosuke pulled his arm away from the door and was somehow able to get free.

*SNAP*

Sosuke's face turned green as he saw the hand that held onto him was still tightly hanging onto his arm. It was dislocated at the elbow and the flesh was torn off from the shoulder along with the muscles. The good news was that the arm was no longer usable. The bad news was that the reanimated corpses broke down the door.

Fujisaki, Shinya and Sosuke backed into the corner with their weapons held in front of them. Slowly, they were running out of space; Their former classmates were closing in until their fingertips were an arms reach away. Sosuke stabbed as many as he could, but the sheer numbers and their lack of room was getting to him. Shinya cut down many with his buzz saw but it soon started to jam.

"Shit, don't die on me now!"

By then, Fujisaki was the only one who could do any real damage, but she was losing space for a lethal enough swing. There were only a few seconds before they would be overpowered, so Fujisaki did the most uncalled for thing that she could do at the moment. She grabbed Shinya's shirt and forced him close to her. Shinya's eyes grew wide.

"Uh… Fuji-Fujisaki? HM?!"

In a sudden moment of bliss, Fujisaki pressed her lips against his and waited for the end to reach them. If there was one thing that she going to do before she died, it was that she was going to be honest to herself, to her friends but most of all, to Shinya. She wouldn't dare let herself die before she expressed him her true feelings to him. But then…

"Hey, assholes! Over here!"

Fujisaki opened her eyes and pulled herself away to look around. She checked the classroom and the doorway, but nobody was in sight. The voice called out again.

"That's right. Get out of the classroom you rotting flesh bags!"

Fujisaki then understood what was happening. Someone had been able get to the surveillance room and make an announcement on the PA in the classroom next to them, but what surprised her even more was what was happening right in front o them.

"Their… their walking away?"

Indeed, the several corpses were exiting the classroom and walking out to the halls, leaving the three living students inside their supposed final stand-off ground. The voice spoke again.

"Okay, can you three hear me? It seems that these things only react to noise. They can't see shit that's in front of them. If you stay quiet, you can get past them. We're holed up in the surveillance room roght now; If you can, make your way there. Renji Kiba, out."

Fujisaki stood there with shock on her face; Sosuke and Shinya were surprised as well. Just when they were on their deathbeds, they found out that there was a God, and his voice was in the form of a surveillance speaker.

"Well, now that we know that, let's go." Shinya said. Strangely, he had a dark blush on his face.

"Uh, Shinya, your face. What's wrong?" Sosuke pointed out.

Shinya looked straight ahead and ignored Sosuke. Fujisaki, who realized why he was blushing, did so herself and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Y-yeah, we should get going. The surveillance room, right?"

Sosuke looked confused but stopped asking about the subject and walked quietly through the door with his knife ready.

 **Kazushi Amatsu**

"Okay, they're gone now. We can go."

Kazushi lead Misaki out of the gym closet that they hid in. Thankfully, the door had handles on both sides so they didn't have to worry about getting locked in. Just for a precaution, Kazushi held his piece of rebar in front of him.

"Okay, not a living soul here. Come on out."

Kazushi opened the door a little wider so he wouldn't make any noise. A girl was inside with him, Misaki Kubo, poked her head outside and confirmed that there wasn't anything that could harm them.

"We should head to the surveillance room first. Didn't Kiba-san say that there were more students in there?"

Kazushi nodded. Renji was a tough person, and he was also trustworthy. If he and Misaki were to be grouped with anyone at times like this, it would be with him.

"He did say that they were attracted to noise, right? Then we'll have to stay quiet for the time being."

He slowly opened the door outside and held it open for Misaki to follow him while he kept looking around. Only a few students were walking in the halls, but they could easily be a threat if they gathered. Kazushi didn't want to take the chance and walked in the opposite direction. He soon found the stairs.

"Alright, the surveillance room is on the third floor. The next staircase is on the other side of the building. We just need to avoid them until get there. The surveillance room should be right next to the staircase so we should try to just sneak past them." Kazushi deducted.

Ever since he joined the kendo team, he always found himself reading into certain factors before a match. The way an enemy holds his blade, his breathing pattern, anything could be taken into account and used against him. But his ex-classmates, however, they were another story. They had no pupils so he couldn't see where they planned to strike; They didn't breath, as far as he knew, so he couldn't tell when they would lunge; They didn't strategize, only acting on hunger, which made one single mistake a disaster. However, the new information that Renji told them was ground breaking.

"Amatsu-kun!"

Kazushi came back into focus and realized that they were already on the second floor along with how he almost walked into another horde. Misaki held onto his arm to stop him.

"Thanks", he said as he took a few cautious and silent steps back.

The two ducked into a room nearby to stay out of the hallways and closed the door behind them.

"There's too many of them just to walk past; They'll notice us for sure if our breathing gets too intense." Misaki said.

Kazushi nodded.

"And we can't just get them over there as easily. We won't be able to make a loud enough noise and get back here without them grabbing onto us. Once they get the idea that we're in here, they'll close in on us without another way out."

Misaki looked around the room and coughed, a slight blush appearing on her face. Kazushi noticed this and decided to press her.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Misaki shook her head and spoke.

"Actually… there are two exits here… because… we're in the girls locker room."

If someone had made a slow motion video of Kazushi's face, it still would have turned tomato red in an instant after he understood what Misaki said. He quickly turned around and tried not to make eye contact.

"W-well that's a good thing. Uh, I mean! The two exits, not the girls locker room part, although it is good news that the girls locker room has two exits, actually it's not the only room that has two exits, but it really is a coincidence that the locker room is close here and-"

"ahem!"

Someone else had cleared their throat and Misaki and Kazushi's heads turned in the direction of that person. They saw a girl that was about average height for someone her age along with short hair dyed light blonde. At her hip was a camera and a voice recorder. A backpack was on her back. Kazushi saw her before but couldn't remember what her name was; Misaki knew who she was right away.

"Ah! Toyoba-san, how long have you been in here?"

Yahiru scratched her head and held the tape recorder behind her back discretely.

"Well, before you guys got here. I might have been recording you two out of habit… "

"Get rid of the recording!" Kazushi hissed at her.

If they made it out of the locker room alive, that recording would have been the death of him if someone else he knew were to hear it. Yahiru had no problem with doing so and tucked it away.

"So, I'm guessing that they aren't away from the staircase after the 30 minutes I've been waiting, right?" Yahiru asked as she settled down on a bench next to them.

Kazushi grimly nodded. If Yahiru had been here for half an hour, there was definitely no way of them moving anytime soon. Unless they had a distraction…

"Did you hear about how they can only hear things?" Misaki asked Yahiru.

"Yup, although I tried throwing some things to get their attention, it wasn't loud enough."

"Maybe the guys in the surveillance room can make another alarm so we can get out?" Yahiru suggested.

Kazushi shook his head.

"No, if they do that, they'll risk attracting others and anybody who's still alive will be closed in. We need to deal with them ourselves."

The atmosphere turned darker by the second as the three felt as if there was no way possible. Kazushi was lost in his thoughts until he heard a slight hissing sound.

"Well, I'm thirsty. You guys want one?" Yahiru asked as she opened a bottle of soda.

Misaki quickly stood up.

"That's it!"

Kazushi looked confused as well as Yahiru. Misaki dug into Yahiru's bag and took out the most carbonated drink inside, much to Yahiru's frustration, and gave it to Kazushi. He looked at the label of the Sprite bottle and looked back at Misaki.

"Uh, where are you going with this?"

Misaki didn't say anything as she undone her bow and let part of her shirt open slightly. Unfortunately, Kazushi was in range and caught a quick glimpse of Misaki's impressive rack before flying to the ceiling by his nose. Misaki gave him the ribbon.

"Alright then. Here's what I've got in mind."

 _A few minutes later…_

Kazushi's nose was still bleeding as he tied the ribbon to the bottle of Sprite. He was okay with talking to girls before, but he couldn't handle … exposure, for lack of a better term. He then hung the Sprite bottle near the window by the ribbon and vigorously shook it for a few seconds.

" _Make sure to hurry back before it pops"_ Misaki's words played back into his head.

He didn't want to be caught in the hallways once that happened. After fastening the bottle and opening the window as instructed, he picked up his piece of rebar and quickly walked back to the locker room. He took a seat on a nearby bench and waited.

"So, I get why I should set the bottle away from the staircase, but what's the point of opening the window? Wouldn't that attract more attention outside?" Kazushi asked.

Misaki shook her head.

"It will attract more of them, but it won't matter. Those things can't do anything except bash their hands on something so they won't be able to get past the pull doors on the front of this building." She said.

"As for why open the window in the first place, you'll see soon enough."

A loud pop signaled the initiation of Misaki's plan.

Yahiru, who was at the door, called to them.

"Hey, they're moving!"

Outside the locker room, several bodies of dead meat closed in on the bottle of Sprite outside of the open window. They were all bumping into one another as they reached out for something to grab, but then…

*SPLAT*

One of their former classmates fell out the window headfirst and busted their skull open on the ground below. Several followed in pursuit and pretty soon, the hall was completely empty, most of them on the ground giving the pavement a good paint job. Kazushi watched from the locker room door in awe and in slight nervousness. Sure, the coast was clear, but it was all thanks to Misaki's plan that he couldn't even think of. Misaki walked past him and made her way to the stairs.

"Come on, let's go to the surveillance room. There might be more from the lower floors that heard the soda."

Yahiru pushed past Kazushi but stopped to talk to him.

"Scary crush you got, huh?" She whispered to him.

Kazushi felt as if he had a heart attack; He never told anyone about his love for Misaki, so how did Yahiru know? At the time, it didn't really matter.

"One word and I'm throwing you out the window." He threatened.

Yahiru's grin twitched and she turned around to follow Misaki, leaving Kazushi alone.

 _Why does Misaki being scarier make me even more interested in her?_ He asked himself.

He brushed off the question and made his way up the stairs.

 **So, sorry I've been taking so long to upload. As we know, Summer break is almost over and I've been trying to do all I can to make the most out of it. When school starts, I probably will update a lot later, but for now, I'll try to make posts as soon as I can. Please review and recommend if you like this. I did promise you guys a short story at the end of every chapter I made for this, so here you go.**

 _Yamodashi High_

 _First year building, Floor 2_

 _Got to get there…_

Kuro Amaji was running up the stairs as fast as he could, going by three steps at a time.

 _Faster…_

He turned to the right and went down the corridor searching for a specific classroom.

 _I need to find him…_

He was a second year at Yamodashi High so he knew his way around the first years building, but he had some trouble remembering certain classrooms.

 _I need to make sure he's alright…_

It shouldn't be a surprise that he didn't remember well enough, or rather, he tried to forget.

 _He won't last a second…_

Kuro tried to push the memories into the back of his mind, but they kept resurfacing. The scars that he recieved in his first year at Yamodashi began to burn like they were still fresh.

 _I swear…_

" _This'll teach you to cheat on the final!"_

 _I swear to God…_

" _I never did anything!"_

 _That bastard can do anything to me…_

" _AHH! MY ARM!"_

 _I don't give a shit what he does to me…_

" _I don't think you've learned your lesson you little shit!"_

 _But if anything happens to him…_

Kuro opened the door of his old classroom and saw what he dreaded he'd find.

"Sou...ji..."

There was a boy on the ground with several bruises and cuts on his body and his limbs jutting in awkward ways. On his arm, was a bite mark. He wasn't moving. Standing in front of him was a thirty to forty year old man holding a baseball bat that had been dented because of misuse.

"Amaji! It's… this isn't what it looks like!"

The adult dropped the bat and backed away from Kuro. Kuro was too occupied staring at the body on the floor. He tried to see clearly, but his eyes became blurry from his tears.

"Please… Souji… Come back…" He whispered.

The boy on the ground lifted his head up, but he wasn't the same person anymore.

"Ugh… urgghhhh…"

Kuro turned his attention to the teacher. The teacher stiffened up and held up his hands.

"I… I only did it to protect myself. I never wanted to kill him, he got bit and turned on me!"

Kuro picked up the baseball bat and tested it out with a few swings. One reason was to get used to it's weight, the other was to make the bastard piss his pants.

"I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or not…"

Kuro walked over to his old teacher.

"But I do know what you did to him before."

*BAM*

A swing to the face sent the man sprawling on the ground. He spat blood and bits of his teeth out of his mouth.

"AH! PLEASE! STOP!" The man begged and continued to spit and cough.

*BAM*

Another swing sent the man onto his back. He was barely staying conscious.

"That's what I asked you before, when I was beaten for no reason. And that's probably what Souji did too."

Kuro pressed his foot on the man's chest, keeping him stable. He held the bat above his head.

"How dare you say that to me now!"

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!"

Kuro stopped. He couldn't bring himself to kill another human being. As much as he despised his old teacher, killing the man would only destroy the last of his humanity. He stepped off the man's chest and put his weight on the teacher's desk.

"S-so… you forgive me?"

The teacher tried to lean up but was pushed back down; The student he was beating was now on top of him, his jaws hanging open. Kuro watched with sadness at what the student had become.

"I never said that. And neither did he."

*RIP*

"AAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

The teacher kept screaming until he ceased to stay alive. The student, Souji, kept on tearing at his flesh and cramming it down into his own mouth. Kuro stood up with his baseball bat, tears filling his eyes again.

"Come on, Souji."

The student turned around, blood, a part of the teacher's cheek and eye in his mouth.

"Don't let me see my little brother like that… before I have to put him down…"

*BAM*


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll be putting authors notes between the main chapter and the mini story from now on.**

 **Chapter 3**

The Way Out

 **Sosuke Gogeia**

Sosuke's knife had been holding well enough for him as a means of defense, but ended up getting a bunch of blood on it. Doing his best to keep it clean and the blade sharp, he took an oil cloth that he found and polished it.

Fujisaki and Shinya were taking a quick break; The sudden absence of the fallen wasn't a very plentiful occasion so they decided to make the most of it. Come to think of it, the two he had been accompanying had been strangely quiet; Whether it was to keep the fallen from hearing them or some other reason, he had no idea whatsoever. He looked at Shinya who began to pry the bones out of his buzz saw/paddle contraption but failed to make any real difference.

"So, you think we're gonna find anybody else at the room?" Sosuke asked.

Fujisaki kept her eyes on the staircase with her music stand.

"I hope so. Renji couldn't have made it there by himself; He also said it on the PA so someone else must have heard it."

"Yes!"

Fujisaki and Sosuke turned to see the Shinya finally was able to get the buzz saw running. He set it down and stood up onto his feet.

"Okay, that's enough. The surveillance room is on the opposite side of the building. If we can make it there without any of those monsters, we're golden."

Fujisaki smiled and nodded her head. Sosuke nodded as well and stuffed the oil rag back into his pocket. The three walked down the hall and encountered some of the dead lying down, but too lazy to get up.

The surveillance room was right in front of them when they saw another group of familiar faces.

"Huh? Toyoba-san? Kazushi and Kubo-san too?"

Kazushi waved to Sosuke with a piece of rebar in his other hand.

"Hey guys. Glad to see that someone else is still alive and kicking."

Yahiru nodded.

"Yeah, I was stuck in the locker room downstairs until these two showed up. Misaki's a genius. That plan about the soda? Brilliant, right Misaki? Misaki?"

Misaki was too busy being choked, sorry, hugged to death by Fujisaki.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveyou'restillalivedidyougetbittenareyoualrightdoyouhaveanyscratches?"

"I'm fine Fuji! Please stop hugging me!"

Sounds of furniture being moved came from the door to the surveillance room. Once it opened, Renji and Tetsuba were seen.

"Hey, you guys! Come on in, we don't want any of them to surprise us."

Everybody nodded ad entered the room.

 **Second-years POV**

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Fumina said from behind a computer.

Everybody was busily greeting each other except for Sosuke who decided to step back for a little bit. Socializing wasn't really his thing, but he was glad to see that there were more students alive.

"Y-you…"

Sosuke turned around, and a flame began to flicker in his eyes. Drawing his whittling knife, he punched Tohru out of the way and sent a flat kick onto the chest of the opposing person. They hit the table and Sosuke placed his knife on their neck as he stared into the eyes of Keigo Abarai.

"Why? Why are you of all people alive when others are dead?!"

Sosuke felt someone's arm snaking underneath his armpit, but he still held fast.

"Sosuke! Quit it! He's not worth killing right now!"

Eventually, Kazushi pulled him off of Keigo as Yamado placed himself in front of Keigo. Sosuke's eyes were still filled with hate, but he refrained from stabbing Keigo. Kazushi stopped holding him, but stayed close enough to stop any outbursts.

Fujisaki glared at Keigo while Shinya started to speak.

"We found Sosuke in a locker. He said that Keigo left him to die while he ran to save his own sorry ass."

Keigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I can tell you that your friend was in no mortal danger. I knew all along that they wouldn't be able to break the locker door. He's still alive, right? And so am I, so I think that makes it a justified action on my part."

The atmosphere in the air suddenly went up in response to everybody immediately getting angry. Yamado stubbornly followed up.

"Hey, you better be grateful that boss decided to let you in here."

"Don't forget that you wouldn't be in here if we hadn't let you in." Tetsuba said in reply.

"Shut up, pretty boy!"

"You wanna make me?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Enough Tohru. We're already in deep trouble as is right now." Keigo said to his follower.

Renji nodded.

"Yeah, you too Tetsuba. As much as I hate Keigo, we've got other things to worry about."

Tetsuba let out a deep breath and leaned back on a desk.

"Alright. I'll keep my peace for now. Did you guys see anyone else on the way here?"

With most of his hatred gone, Sosuke shook his head.

"Fujisaki and I found each other on the third floor. We met Sosuke in another classroom." Shinya said.

"I was with Misaki-chan in the gym and found Toyoba-san in the locker room." Kazushi said.

Fumina was on the computer.

"I don't see anyone coming here. I guess this is all of the second years that are left."

Sosuke quickly counted the amount of classmates he had.

"9… _10…_ _11_ _? That's it?"_

The amount was slightly disappointing, more so that they had Keigo and his goon. But a single thought popped up into his head.

"H-hey…" Sosuke said.

Keigo appeared to have heard him but made no action confirming it.

"Hey..." He said again.

Keigo still made no affirmative action until Fujisaki yelled at him.

"Hey, ass hat! Did you not hear him? He was talking to you!"

Keigo turned.

"Oh, such vulgar language. Of course I heard something, but I thought it was just a tiny mouse in the floors."

"Why you…!"

"Didn't you have two goons with you…?"

Everyone suddenly became silent as they all had their eyes to Keigo. Keigo calmly shook his head.

"You honestly don't have a brain amongst you, do you?"

Everyone glared back at him as he continued.

"Must I spell it out for you? Fine, he fell behind and got himself killed."

"You tripped him while you were running, didn't you?" Sosuke asked.

Keigo shook his head.

"How many times must I tell you? I can barely hear a word you say if you speak with that voice. In other cases, no, I didn't trip him. He was just too clumsy and they were rushing us. I had no choice but to leave him behind."

Fumina was checking the tapes and frowned.

"Yeah, it's true. The jack-ass is telling the truth for once."

Everyone sighed, disappointed that they couldn't use that as an excuse to throw him out.

"So, next order of business: We need a safe way out of the school. Preferably without any of us getting killed or turned."

"There's tons of those things on the way to the first floor. I don't think I'll be able to activate the alarms outside; Only for this building."

Kazushi stood up.

"Maybe we can fight them off?"

Fumina shook her head.

"Not a chance. We could probably take five each before being overrun. A few could make it but the majority would join the rest."

"So it's a sacrifice? Some must be made for the survival of others. Why not take a chance?" Keigo said.

"For the love of God, Keigo! Would you please shut up! We're going to find a way to get out of here with everybody!" Fujisaki yelled at him.

Keigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Just saying. We're all not going to make it."

"You keep talking like that and I'll make sure your the first casualty we suffer." Renji snapped at him.

Keigo huffed and sat back on the table.

"Go ahead. I'm way too valuable to be lost. Killing me will be like signing your death warrant."

Shinya clenched his fist and was tempted to saw the egotistical bastard in half.

"How exactly is your sorry ass valuable to us? You nearly got one of us killed!"

Keigo tutted him.

"Again with your vile tongue. On the idea of being valuable, I'll let you in on a little something: I have connections with the military."

He paused to let the information sink in, then continued.

"They have tons of helicopters that can ship us out of here, but they can only be called by my phone."

"What's stopping us from getting rid of you and taking your phone and calling them ourselves?" Yahiru asked.

"Me!" Tohru shouted at them, reassuming his position in front of Keigo.

"Yes, there is Tohru, but there's also the pass code for my phone. Plus, I have no contacts; I memorize all my numbers making my phone useless to you. The final being that they only answer to me; Anything happens to me and they won't come to rescue you lower life forms."

Kazushi gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on the piece of rebar; Renji glared daggers at him; Tetsuba leaned on the table with his arms crossed not making a sound. Finally, he spoke.

"I know that you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart; What is it that you want us to do for you?"

Keigo smiled.

"Finally! Some intelligence that can speak to me!"

"Keigo-sama has decided to see you on an equal intelligence. Be grateful!" Tohru said to Tetsuba.

"I'd be more grateful if I had dog shit on my shoe."

"Actually, I want something from each of you. Think of it as a price to pay for your worthless lives."

Keigo looked towards Kazushi and Sosuke.

"You jocks really annoy the hell out of me, but you're really useful when it comes to fighting so I want you to act as my additional guards."

Turning to Misaki, he looked her up and down, much to Kazushi's anger.

"You would do well for my amusement in the fine arts. A looker much as yourself wouldn't have much trouble finding success with your… talents. The rest of you just have to stick to me and become one of my party or stay out of my way once we land."

Finally, He turned to Renji.

"Ah, and of course you. You know why your precious little sister had a terrible accident, correct?"

He leaned in close to Renji's face with a smirk. Renji gritted his teeth, but stayed silent.

"I only wanted to set her up with the best person in the world! But you know what she did? She denied me."

"Like every other girl in existence?"

"I'll choose to ignore your comment. Your ticket out of here"

Keigo walked to the table he was originally at.

"Is to make her become mine."

 **Jin Otsuji**

Jin sent a right hook which knocked the former classmate of his down to the ground. Running right past him, Yoshi Shinjuko stepped on it's chest and sent it's head flying to the wall with a well placed kick. The monster was the last one on the floor and the two decided to take a break.

"Of all the people I find, it turns out to be you, huh?"

"Don't judge. Just be glad I saved your ass back on the first floor."

Jin chuckled as he downed some water from a bottle. True, Yoshi was a jerk, but at least he was reliable. Right now, reliability was everything, and Yoshi was all he had; He couldn't afford to be picky.

"We should get something to cover your fists other than boxing tape. They can bite through that and it'll be game over for you."

Jin shook his head.

"If I put on boxing gloves, it'll cushion the punch and I won't have enough force to knock them down. I'll stick with this until I find something like a biker's glove."

For the past hour, the two had been fighting their way to clear the second floor of one of the third-year buildings. They had yet to find more company and to find a way to block the stair preventing more of them coming.

"So, you called anyone yet?" Jin asked.

Yoshi nodded.

"Tried to but none of the team members picked up. Best case scenario they just left it in their bags. Not like they would be any use though."

Jin frowned.

"Just because there not as good as you are in basketball doesn't mean that they can't help now."

"They can't meet standards, then they're not allowed." Yoshi sighed.

"It's not that I don't think they're good enough to be on the team, but if they're good enough to make a college team or even play professional teams, that's when their worthy."

Jin scowled but decided not to argue.

"What are you? A perfectionist?"

The two were interrupted by another monster climbing up the stairs.

"I've got it." Yoshi said as he walked up to it and gave it a swift kick in the face sending it down the stairs; it's head bursting when it hit the wall.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Jin said.

The two found a large table in a room nearby and fastened it to the hand rails with a few bungee cords. After proving to be a good barrier, the boys did the same with the other stair cases leading to the first floor. Upon securing the last staircase, they decided to head up to the next floor. That was, until they heard somebody downstairs.

"Give me your goddamn keys, damnit!"

"Let me go! You don't have to take his keys!"

"This dude's car is the only one parked outside the gate; Taking one of the teacher's cars is outta the question!"

"There's tons of cars out there! What's stopping you from hot-wiring them?"

"Just give me your fucking keys!"

Jin panicked.

"Shit! We gotta go help them! Help me get this out of the way!" He said as he unfastened the bungee cord.

Yoshi grabbed his hand and pushed him away from the barricade.

"Are you insane? The noise they'll make will attract them! We should keep this up to buy ourselves some time to run."

Jin looked at him in disbelief.

"You're just going to let that guy get mugged?"

"I'm saving your ass again! Let's get going, there's a shortcut to the next building over here- what the hell are you doing?!"

Yoshi tried to pull Jin off of the barricade again but failed as Jin shoved him away. Grimacing, Yoshi backed off.

"Fine, go and be a hero. You'd end up distracting them for a bit longer."

Yoshi disappeared around the corner, but Jin didn't notice; He was still working hard to get the table out of the way while trying not to hurt his left hand. He finally ripped the table off and set the heavy piece of wood on the ground as he dashed down the stairs.

"Please! Just stop!"

"Either you give me your keys or the bitch gets her throat slit!"

"Calm down! You're not thinking straight!"

Jin turned the corner and found the back of a student facing him with a girl in his hands. In front of the student was a familiar face.

"Kenshi?"

"Jin! Help me out! He's got Noriko!"

The student turned around and showed the frail body of Noriko Kazumi. In his hand was a butterfly knife held close to her throat.

"Oh, so you're gonna stop me? How about this, since you look more reasonable; You gotta car parked outside the gate?"

Jin looked around and saw that the noise had attracted a few of them. Without much of a choice, he nodded.

"It's a truck. It's kinda beaten up but it'll work. I'll give you my keys if you let her go."

The student flashed a wicked smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I never really wanted to hurt this girl but sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

He beckoned for Jin to come closer and let his knife pull away from Noriko. Jin nodded and got his keys out of his pocket. Kenshi looked protestant.

"What? No, Jin don't do what he says!"

Jin ignored him as he held out his keys in front of him. The student smiled and released his grip on Noriko. The trade off went smoothly as they exchanged the keys and Noriko. The student smiled.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"You bastard!"

"Huh?"

*BAM*

Kenshi sent his fist into the face of the student and sent him flying down the steps of stairs into the pile of former students and teachers.

"Ah! AAAUGGGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KIL- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jin forced himself to look away as the student was buried by the piles of rotting flesh. A ripping and tearing sound was heard along with the crunch of the bones. Noriko covered her mouth as the boy's hand disappeared under the monsters devouring him. Kenshi was breathing heavily.

"W… what did I just… do?"

Jin recovered from the horrific sight and noticed something on the ground; it was the butterfly knife of the student. He picked it up and searched around for his keys but couldn't find them anywhere. Noriko walked over to Kenshi.

"I'm… I'm a monster… How could I do that?"

Kenshi breathed heavily as Noriko put her arms around him, trying to comfort him. Jin motioned for her to hurry and nodding his head to the turned classmates heading up the stairs.

"Come on. We can get to your car if we hurry."

Kenshi slowly brought his face out of his hands and nodded. The three went up the stairs together.

"Shit!" Jin yelled as he ran into another monster on the top of the stairs waiting for them.

It grabbed him and tried to force his arm into it's mouth, but he was able to keep it at bay with his left hand. Resisting the pain in his hand, he tried calling for help.

"Hey! Kenshi! I dropped the knife! Help me!"

"I… I can't kill again… Not again… This is all just a dream…" Kenshi said, holding his head in his hands.

"Something's got me! I can't get it off!" Noriko said from the stairs, one of the fallen holding onto her heel.

The student's face came closer to his own, it's mouth opening and closing to bite him. It was about 5 inches from his face.

"Kenshi!"

Four inches.

"The knife! Quick!"

Three inches.

"I can't… I can't handle this…"

Two inches.

"HELP ME!"

One inch.

*SHUNK*

Jin opened his eyes and felt the monster wasn't pressing onto him anymore. He shoved it off of him and found the butterfly knife stuck in it's head and an unexpected face.

"Wha-? Yoshi?!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes and went to the stairs to help Noriko.

*CRUNCH*

He smashed the skull of the former classmate with the heel of his shoe and helped Noriko onto her feet.

"You really owe me for this…" He said as he slid the table down the stairs knocking over several more undead.

Yoshi walked right past Jin who still had a stunned look on his face. Swallowing, he looked to Noriko and Kenshi, then decided to follow the man who was both a pain in his ass, and his savior.

 **Ah! It's been way too long guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while; One fic was hard work and I had too get back into the groove of school so I had to cancel this for a little while. News on later updates: I will update once every two weeks so I have time to work on my Persona fic, so please take it easy on me! Anyways, please review and favorite if you like this fic and put out suggestions that you want to see! With that being said, here's the ministory!**

 _Inseparable_

"Come on, Mitsu! We don't have much time!"

"I'm trying! I'm just… really… tired…"

Ikubo was running through the hallways with his girlfriend Mitsu at his side. He held tightly onto her hand with one of his own and held a broken table leg on his other. The hallways were filled with fallen classmates trying to grab at him, but he quickly bashed their heads in if one of them posed a threat.

They were nearing the end of the building and saw the doors leading to the field area.

"Alright, Mitsu, we're almost there! Just hang on for a little longer!"

"Ngh… I don't feel too good…"

He kicked the door open and closed it behind him. He wedged the table leg between the bars to stop them from exiting the building. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to his girlfriend and brought her to a place of shade near the tool shed.

"Alright, let me see your bite mark."

Mitsu looked onto her arm that was bleeding a few minutes ago but was now held by a torn piece of cloth. She pulled it away to show that a chunk of flesh was taken out of her arm and that the teeth marks were turning slightly yellow.

"Oh god… that's… that's pretty bad…" Ikubo said as he pulled out a water bottle and tried to clean the wound.

Mitsu hissed in pain as he cleaned the matted blood away, but the yellowed marks remained and seemed to spread. Ikubo cursed and took out a tube of antibiotic and applied it to the yellow marks.

"Oh no… it's not working… Ah!"

Mitsu shrieked in pain as the yellow marks had suddenly spread even quicker, as if the antibiotic was feeding it. She pushed on Ikubo's chest.

"Please… just leave me… I don't want you… to see me like them…"

Ikubo's eyes were starting to shed tears.

"No! I can't do that! There has to be a way to stop this! I… I've got some rubbing alcohol from the nurse's cabinet, that's gotta stop the spread!"

Mitsu placed a hand on his as she shook her head.

"Please… Just… go…"

Ikubo looked back at her, his breathing starting to choke up as he couldn't contain the sobs within him. Then, he held tight to her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm never leaving you! Not now; Not ever!"

He sobbed into her shoulder for what seemed like eternity, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I… I love… you…"

Ikubo felt the warmth disappear from the body of his lover, then closed his eyes.

And felt a sharp pain at his neck.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hello? Is anybody else out here?"

A member of the student council was outside. He was able to escape from the classrooms in one piece without getting bit and was safe for the time being. His eye caught two people in the distance holding hands.

"Oh! Hey! Over here!"

The students didn't move. He called out again but there was still no reaction. He decided to walk up closer to them.

"Hey! You guys! Can you hear me?"

Then, he smelled a rotting scent. Much stronger this time as he was nearing to the couple.

"Uh, hey. Are you two okay?"

He grabbed the shoulder of the boy and turned him around.

The boy turned around and lunged at the hand of the council member and downing him on the ground. But his hand never left his girlfriend's.

They would be together forever.

They would never leave each other.

Even if death had claimed their humanity.


End file.
